1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to racing games and, more particularly, to head-to-head competitions in which direct confrontations between racers determine, by a combination of skill and chance, the winner of each competition.
2. Description of the Related Art
Racing games, in which participants line up at a starting area or line, advance generally in one direction along the same course or identical courses on a game board, and compete to be the first to cross over a finish area or line, have long been popular, competitive, board game activities for people of all ages, especially children. Obstacles along the course are provided to enhance game interest.
The most popular racing game typically includes cars. Examples of board games involving cars include U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,620,192, 3,656,757, 3,940,140, 4,534,566, 4,563,011 and 5,259,623.
Yet, experience has shown that racing car games do not realistically simulate the experience of a real car race in which crashes or confrontations occur between cars. There are board games like checkers or chess in which direct confrontations between opposing game pieces occur by one piece jumping over, or occupying the same place as, another piece. There are even board games such as exemplified by U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,929,337 and 4,470,602 in which dice oppose one another. However, in none of these games involving opposing game pieces, is the racing experience simulated.